


Binding

by ElizabethKincaid



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Complete, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKincaid/pseuds/ElizabethKincaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rache finally finds a way to save Ivy's soul. Ravy. Established relationship. Just a fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Characters all belong to Kim Harrison. I'm just playing

Spoilers: Vague spoilers through to Black Magic Sanction

A/N: This is a fluffy one shot I wrote a few years ago. I always intended for there to be more but never got around to it, and it's fine as it is. It is also my first attempt at femslash. Any and all mistakes are mine. This is my first foray into first person, so forgive any mistakes. Please read and review

I scowled as Ivy's perfect hands hit the keyboard in flawless, effortless grace. Now don't get me wrong, I am no two-fingered typist, not with all the paperwork the IS make you fill out, but Ivy. Ivy's staccato click of the keys was just mockingly fast. I sighed and bent over my spell book once more, chewing my lip as I tried to figure out if I was witch enough to invoke it. I leaned over the stainless steel kitchen bench top and sipped my coffee slowly; my brow furrowing at the taste of Brimstone in the drink. "Ivy..."

Ivy spun in her computer chair and faced me, her long black hair shiny and straight in a ponytail atop her head. Any argument I may have had, any thoughts I had were banished at Ivy's quirked eyebrow and amused smile. She leaned forward, her hands resting on her forearms and my eyes dropped to the view of the cleavage she was generously giving me. "Yes, my Little Witch?" she purred at me, her voice like grey silk making my breath hitch. "Umm...coffee... my coffee" I stammered, distracted by the delicious, perfect pale flesh of Ivy's cleavage. Ivy laughed softly and I shivered, her voice caressing me just as sweetly as I knew her long, elegant fingers could do.

Ivy's smile widened, giving me a delicious hint of her tiny pointed teeth and a spike of desire shot through me, my scar tingling, causing my breath to quicken. Ivy's eyes darkened and she ran her tongue over and around her teeth seductively, my eyes following every movement of her incredibly nubile tongue avidly. She stood up and was at the fridge pouring a glass of orange juice before I had even seen her move and a delicious thrill shot through me. Ivy was vamping out, and not because she was pissed off at me. I sauntered around the kitchen island, knowing she heard, sensed, my approach but she remained at the open fridge door. I smiled nefariously and reached past Ivy for the milk, making sure I brushed against her, mingling our scents and Ivy went unnaturally still, predatory. I had finally made my peace with being the dominant in the household, and Ivy still scared the living crap out of me, but things were much easier between us now I had stopped fighting myself.

I poured a splash of milk into my coffee and I went to brush up against Ivy again to put the milk back but she'd turned to face me. My heart quickened and my breath caught at the sight of her inky black eyes. Fire shot down my body from my demon scar to settle deep in my groin. Ivy smiled and my knees weakened. Suddenly a pale, perfect, elegant hand held my elbow, taking the milk from my hand and putting it back on its shelf. "You seem distracted, Little Witch", Ivy purred softly and my eyes closed on their own accord as her voice washed through me like grey silk. "Ivy", her name whispered out on a breath and her arms circled my waist, folding me against her perfect, pale body.

A derisive wolf-whistle sounded from the pot-plant by the window and Ivy sighed, "Jenks get your pixy arse out of my kitchen or I'll feed you to a frog", I called out against Ivy's chest, nuzzling deeper into her. "Tink's knickers Rache, I have kids. At least you can keep it in the bedroom. Jemima came back to the stump yesterday trying to poke her eyes out with a twig! And what does she find when she brings in YOUR daisy seeds. You and Ivy. In the kitchen. Eating". Ivy's body tensed and the sound of her orange juice glass hitting the wall and Jenks' outraged yell echoed in the kitchen, "I can't believe you threw that at me! At me! I'll pix you every night for a year for this Tamwood!" Jenk's wings flushed red in his rage and pixy dust sparkled in the light. "Get out now, Bug or it will be you splattered against the wall. " Ivy's voice was a low growl and I shivered against her body, glad for once, that it was not me that was bringing out the cold predator that she worked so hard to keep suppressed.

Jenks' irate ramblings calmed as Matalina flew into the kitchen, dragging Jenks back to their stump and I started to giggle against Ivy's throat. "Something funny, Little Witch?" Ivy growled softly and I giggled louder, "just that for once it wasn't me" I say, looking up the couple of inches into Ivy's eyes, now showing a hint of brown. Ivy laughed softly and I smiled wider, "yes that is something to be proud of". I squealed as Ivy's arms tightened around my waist, carrying me back to her bedroom – our bedroom and I pressed my cheek into her throat. "Easy now, Little Witch, we want to make it to the bedroom this time" Ivy chuckled softly as I nibbled at her throat. I had surprised her last night with caps, the pointy kind I could use to pierce her skin. Caught up in the ecstasy, I had almost let Ivy bind me. Almost. She had taken it well, but she was more than used to my protests by now. She knew she was wearing me down. I knew she was wearing me down. She just didn't know quite how close I was to allowing her to bind me last night.

Ivy's elegant finger traced over my forehead, "thinking hard, Little Witch?" she asked softly and I realised we were on her bed. I smiled and ran my hand up her waist softly. "It's been known to happen," I purred mischievously, scratching my nails over the soft, exposed flesh of the small of her back. Ivy's eyes darkened to black as I scratched up her spine, under her top and I leaned up and kissed her deeply and passionately, flicking my tongue expertly around her canines. Ivy growled softly in pleasure as I traced her fangs with my tongue and I giggled against her lips as I suddenly found us both topless, "in a rush, Ivy-love?" I purred teasingly. Ivy growled and inhaled my lips and I sunk into the mattress, my body burning from the emotions she raised in me, despite the demon scar. "Ivy; stop," I said softly and she pulled back, her face going into the blank mask I had come to know so well. I slid out from under her and pressed her back into the mattress. I could feel her eyes on me as I sauntered over to her armoire and took the pointy caps from their case. I kept my back to her as I put them on and then turned back around, smiling and showing her the hint of fang I now had.

Ivy's black eyes widened and she went still, the look of a beautiful, deadly predator on our bed and I crossed slowly to her, kneeling on the foot of the bed and crawling up her body slowly. Her hands came up, caressing over my back lightly as I licked up her stomach and between her breasts. I nibbled softly up her throat and straddled her lap. "Ivy love, you've been a bad, bad vampire," I purred softly, running my tongue over my fangs, my hands running possessively over her body. I felt her heart start to pound as my hands found her breasts, her inky black eyes glued to mine. I flicked my tongue over the scar I gave her last night and I felt her shiver, "Rache", I heard her breathe out shakily and I smiled, kissing over the small bite marks softly. I giggled as I felt Ivy melt into the mattress and I sank my capped teeth into her throat. Ivy's nails sank into my shoulders and I moaned softly, feeling Ivy's pulse beat wildly against my mouth, sending my demon scar into overdrive. I started grinding against Ivy, sucking hard over her bite marks, giving her a deep, deep hickey as she squirmed under me. I pulled back when the mark was deep enough and met Ivy's eyes. I froze at what I saw, love, lust and possession, all swirling in the inky black depths her eyes had become. My breath caught and Ivy's elegant fingers came up to scratch over my scar and I shivered. "Ivy, please," I whispered shakily, my eyes closing as fiery ecstasy burned through my body.

Ivy's hand moved away from the scar and I drew a deep, shaky breath and I started grinding against her lap again as I kissed down her chest to her right breast. I smiled mischievously, licking my fangs as I saw her nipple, and I scratched the capped fangs over her right nipple softly, just this side of breaking the skin. Ivy shuddered under me, her hands buried in the thick red frizz of my hair that no amulet could tame. I licked over her nipple, smiling at it's stiffness and then bit down, not wanting to draw blood; but instead giving Ivy the promise of blood to come. I shivered at her deep moan and sucked on her nipple. "Uhhh Rache", Ivy's moan voice sent warmth through me and I knew she was close to taking back control unless I did something to distract her. I slid my hand down and began to undo her pants, my efforts hindered by my grinding against her lap as I sucked hard on her nipple. I finally worked her pants undone and I giggled against her nipple as they suddenly disappeared – vamp speed at its best. I nibbled softly on Ivy's breast, smiling as I discovered a complete lack of underwear. I smiled wickedly and took in as much of Ivy's breast as I could, my hand sliding down to massage her lower lips. Ivy writhed under me, a thin sheen of sweat starting to cover her body, her eyes closed and her perfect lips parted in a silent moan. I kissed over Ivy's chest to her left breast, nibbling and biting her nipple softly as I massaged her lower lips harder, my fingers sliding between her glistening lips to tease her clit.

"Mmm Rache," Ivy's moan sent a shiver down my spine as I inhaled her breast, taking in as much of her as I could. I traced figure-eights around her clit, her wetness coating my fingers and I could wait no longer. I nibbled down Ivy's body but became frozen in place by Ivy's pale hands on my shoulders; "no Little Witch, I have a better idea" she purred softly and flipped us over. I found myself with my head on my pillow as Ivy slid up my body and sat on my face. My eyes widened as I traced her lower lips with my tongue, feeling Ivy shiver above me. I bought my hands up to massage Ivy's hips as I pushed my tongue past her lips, moaning at my first taste of her. Ivy's taste was always intoxicating, musky sweetness and clinging heat. Ivy's deep moan sent warmth through my body as I sucked softly on her exposed clit, my hands running over her hips and thighs. I started nibbling on Ivy's clit, softly, careful not to cut her with my new fangs and Ivy writhed on me, getting wetter, moaning loudly. My heart pounded wildly as I stretched and grinded Ivy's clit between my teeth, her wetness running down my chin. "Uhhh Rache... Please... Oh God... Please Rache" Ivy's soft, breathless, strained voice pleaded and I shivered, teasing her wet entrance with my tongue, "mm yes", she moaned and I plunged my tongue inside her. Ivy squirmed as I pulsed my tongue slowly, her wetness coating my tongue and I moaned as I hungrily lapped up the spurts of wetness. Ivy shivered at my moan, surprised when I felt her starting to shake already. I pulsed slowly. Wanting to build her orgasm slowly, wanting to make her wait.

Ivy moaned and I licked back up to her clit and sucking hard while I slid two fingers inside her. I don't even give her the chance to adjust; instead I hook my fingers against her front wall. Ivy screams and bucks against my face, coating my chin in her wetness as it oozes past my fingers with every thrust.

"Rache", it's little more than a breathless whisper but I felt her need in that single word – my name; and I shivered. I pulsed deeper and faster and Ivy's hips start thrusting hard against my tongue as she lets out a deep, raunchy scream. I plunge my tongue inside her, pushing past her deliciously tight, pulsating inner muscles and licking up every spurt of cum as she writhes on me. I pinch and rub her clit, causing more of her to gush into my mouth. Ivy continues to scream and shake on me as I pulse, drinking in her cum like a drowning man would water. Ivy's scream peters out and her breathing falters, her grip on the bed head weakening as she trembles with aftershocks, her inner muscles fluttering around my tongue. I lick her clean slowly; wanting more, needing more. Ivy moans softly and sinks against the bed head and I slide my tongue out of her, licking my lips.

Ivy rolls off me weakly and sinks into the mattress at my side and I roll over, laying on top of her, my arms resting on the top of her chest, "Ivy?" I ask softly, smiling at the heaving of her chest, her pulse hammering and she opens her swirling black eyes at my question, "god Rache... trying to kill me", she whispers hoarsely, her voice scratchy and I giggle. "No, Ivy; just giving you a taste of what you do to me", I say softly and I lean up and kiss her deeply, letting her taste her cum on my lips. Ivy moans softly and I snuggle into her, "you're in big trouble, Little Witch", she growls softly and I giggle, "good; I was hoping you'd say that".

I feet Ivy's strength return as her arms tightened around me. She effortlessly flipped us over, pinning me under her exquisite pale, naked body; and I could do nothing but stare. My eyes hungrily took in my vampire holding herself above me, her eyes swirling black with desire and bloodlust. "Little Witch, you teased me beyond reason," she purred lowly, her voice sending a trail of fire through me to settle in my groin. I give Ivy a satisfied, smug smile and she growls, pushing me deeper into her mattress. I knew her vice-like grip would leave a mark on me, but I didn't care. I proudly bore Ivy's mark now. No more covering up her bites, no more cowering from her instincts. I embraced it all. The bloodlust, the love, the friendship, the trust. I finally gave in and loved Ivy how I always meant to love her – completely. Ivy chuckled softly, "thinking hard again, Little Witch; this is getting to be a habit" she purred softly, her swirling black eyes smiling as she traced a finger over my forehead. I hadn't even realised she had unpinned my wrist.

My eyes refocused as I came out of my reverie, smiling as Ivy slid my hands up to the silk ropes hanging from her bed head. I pouted, "that's mean. Not letting me touch you", my tone of voice emphasising my pout. Ivy laughed softly, and that single joyous sound sent a thrill through me. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel", Ivy purred and I shivered, my demon scar sending delicious spikes of pleasure through me. She dipped her head and nibbled softly on my ear, "you're mine, bond born of passion. You're mine yet wholly you." I let out a soft gasp, Takata's lyrics on the vamp track spilling forth in Ivy's husky.

The alternate chorus that reminded me of Ivy; the one I was too afraid to say fit the song Takata played for me in the back of his limousine. Ivy's lips trailed over my throat, to the bite she gave me last night and I froze. "Ivy wait," I felt Ivy shut down even before I saw the mask come down over her face. She slid off me and watched me, the hurt well hidden behind her eyes. I sat up and took her hand. "It's not what you think, really," I said softly, trying to placate her and realising as the words spilled out that it caused more damage than good.

"Something Kist said came to me. I want you to tell me if it's true." Ivy's face became even more guarded and her eyes were more brown than black as she pulled her blanket up to cover her nakedness. "Go on," she said carefully and I took a deep breath, my fingertips playing with the silk sheet I'd drawn up over me. "Well after Al tried to drag me into the line that first time, and you'd gone to dinner with your parents. Well Kist came over; as you know"; I realised I was rambling and it was making Ivy more nervous and I made an effort to get to my question. "He said that being bound, a scion didn't mean a loss of will and independence when love was involved. That it was a binding of equals, and love. Is there a difference? Between binding someone in love, and binding for food?" I couldn't meet Ivy's heavy gaze, both of us knowing the implications of my question,

Ivy took a slow careful breath, "yes, I've seen it. Part of the binding process is a sharing of emotions. So when love is involved, the mutual love is felt through the bond, that trust; that devotion is nothing to do with the blood binding, but the love that was already there. The binding is just a way of expressing that – of showing that love." Ivy said softly, hesitantly, and I knew her eyes were on the bed between us. "Ivy, when... when you bit me, and our auras merged. I've never felt anything like that. It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you." I could feel the tension in Ivy's body and I leaned forward, cupping her jaw and forcing her to meet my eyes. "I love you, Ivy. I would be honoured to be your scion, if... if the offer's still open", I finished softly, the sudden realisation that after all my rejections she may say 'no' hitting me.

Ivy's eyes widened and she took a deep breath, the effort of holding her emotions in check causing her hands to shake. I held her gaze, sliding my hands down to hold hers. "I-I can't Rache. You'll get scared and you'll leave. You always get scared. I can't take you backing out again." Ivy's scared soft voice hit me like a sledgehammer and I faltered. I'd done it. I'd hurt her too much and lost my last chance at true happiness. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and I released her hand, "I-I'll go make us something to eat", I managed to whisper out and I pulled on my robe from behind the door and slipped out of her bedroom. There was nowhere in the church I could go that Ivy wouldn't sense my despair, but I could try. I was in no shape to drive anywhere as my body trembled with the effort to hold in my tears. I will not cry I swore to myself, even as my eyes filled with water. I crossed the hallway to my bedroom and closed the door. I didn't even make it to the bed as the sorrow crashed down on me and I sank to the floor.

Stupid, stupid witch I cursed myself as I angrily brushed the tears that were cascading down my cheeks. Al's lesson on how to jump the lines came to me and I had started the invocation before I realised what I was doing. No, I would not run. It would destroy Ivy. I started to slide across the floor and my brows furrowed in confusion. I fell back as my door shut again, Ivy's soft hand catching my head before it could hit the cold floor of my bedroom. I blinked up at Ivy's pained face, barely registering that she was laying me down on my bed. It felt too soft, I was so used to Ivy's firm mattress. "Rache answer me dammit!" Ivy's worried voice intruded on my thoughts and I just wanted to cuddle all her worries away. My brow furrowed and I reached up to trace the lines on Ivy's forehead but Ivy's pale, perfect hand caught me before I could reach. "Worried vamp, always worried. " I giggled hysterically and Ivy's worried look grew.

"Rache talk to me please", Ivy's grey silk voice caressed over my body and I curled up as if I was wrapping around her voice, "silky silky voice" I whispered distractedly, my mind wandering; seeking any escape from the pain in my chest. Ivy cursed softly and I snuggled into her chest as she picked me up again, "so warm, so soft, my cuddly fanggy teddy bear" I whispered, and a worried sound escaped from Ivy's throat as she dropped me into the hot bath I didn't even realise she had run. I slipped into the soothing hot water, tears running down my eyes as I recognised Ivy's bath oils. Ivy who didn't want me to be her scion anymore; Ivy whom I love. Ivy made worried sounds on the other side of the door and I realised she could feel everything I was. I made a conscious effort to pull myself together. I had already hurt her enough, I couldn't hurt her anymore. I drew a deep, shuddering breath, my hand unconsciously over my heart. God it hurt so much, now I knew at least what Ivy had gone through all those times I told her 'no'.

A soft knock sounded on the door and I took another deep breath, pushing all the pain deep inside where it would stay buried until I was alone. "Yes?" I called out, my voice still shaking. "R-Rache. I-I have coffee. If you want some", Ivy's soft voice carried mountains of worry and guilt washed through me. "Come in, Ivy" I call out, unconsciously brushing a curl behind my ear. Ivy came into the bathroom slowly, clearly walking on eggshells. She was dressed plainly in jeans and a tanktop, but even that made her look like sex on legs. I forced my eyes away from her and took the coffee mug she held out for me, concentrating on the steam wafting from the mug rather than meet Ivy's gaze. "Thank you" I said softly, hearing Ivy sit on the bathroom cupboard.

"I'm fine Ivy, really", I said softly, lifting my eyes to give her a smile I knew fell well short of the mark. Ivy's hands rested on the edges of the cupboard, but I knew her grip was tighter than it looked. Her body almost shaking with tension, "you scared me Rache. Please, don't do that again". I took a sip of coffee, "I scared myself. Look Ivy, forget I said anything okay?" I said, cautiously turning my green eyes to meet hers. Ivy gave me a small smile, "I wish I could Rache." I sighed as I realised my coffee had gone cold "Consimilis Calefacio" I whispered under my breath, gently forcing ley-line energy into the mug and warming it. I took a sip and sighed, "Ivy, just give me a chance to get dressed, and we can talk, okay? I just need a moment to get everything straight in my head". Ivy looked at me, fear plain in her eyes, "you're not going to leave, are you?" She asked quietly and my heart broke at her vulnerability.

"No Ivy, I won't leave. I just need to get dried off and dressed. Put that lasagne I made last night in the oven and another pot of coffee and I'll be out in a minute". Ivy nodded and slipped off the bench and disappeared into the kitchen. I got out of the bath and dried off hurriedly, my mind rushing through everything; trying to work out how to say it to Ivy. By the time I was dressed, I had it planned, as much as I could ever have anything planned. I checked over my clothes, jeans and a sweater, making sure I wasn't sending the wrong signals, and in slippered feet I made my way to the kitchen.

I could smell the delicious tomato sauce from the lasagna heating in the oven, mixed with the fresh coffee in the carafe. Mingled in everything, was Ivy's and my scents. Our scents. I took a deep breath, seeing Ivy waiting impatiently at her desk. I didn't say anything as I took the tray of lasagna out of the oven and served up two portions. I smiled as I saw Ivy had already poured our coffees. I slid her plate over to her, "thank you" I said softly, and she knew it was for letting me get this out in my own time just as much as it was for her getting our early dinner heated.

"I got to thinking, Ivy. You think I'll leave, that I'll back out and get scared. I can prove to you I won't. Remember the first week we moved in? You pinned me against the wall after I triggered almost every instinct you had. Do you know what my only thought was? If your hair was really as soft as it looked. Everything after that, I tried to blame on Al but I can't. Not anymore. I never told you but Al took your appearance not only when he bit me; but when he tried to drag me into the lines. He heard our argument. He seduced me with everything you never said, but I knew already. And dammit Ivy, if it was you; I would have given in then. And when I was stuck in the Ever After when Saladan dragged me before Al. Newt told me how to get home. It was you, Ivy. I thought of your scent, your cookies and wanted to come home to You." I watched Ivy as I took a bite of my lasagna, but she said nothing; gave nothing away. She was clearly going to wait until I had completely finished before she said anything.

I took another big bite and continued. "Even when I found out that you had moved in to the church long before we quit the I.S. You had this set up for me already, because Piscary wanted you to. But he didn't count on you becoming... attached to me. And me to you. I came toe to toe with your old flame because she wouldn't let you go. I won't let you go. When you bit me, and our auras merged, I felt whole. I want that again, I like being a part of you, sharing myself with you. And when you took my pain, when we found Kist's tomb, I finally knew what you meant to me. Ivy, I love you. If nothing else proves it to you, our auras becoming one should tell you. Finding my way out of the Ever After with thoughts of you. Ivy I would do anything for you. I will find a way to save your soul. I will cure you. There, that's what I was going to say", I finished lamely, not really having thought it through as much as I thought I had.

I took another bite of lasagna, watching Ivy over my plate. Waiting for her to react. I could see her mind working over my revelations. "So this isn't to do with the scar?" She asked softly and I shook my head, "no, it's because I love you Ivy; and you love me. The scar does have something to do with it though, but it's not what you think. Ivy, being with you is amazing. But when you play on the scar as well... I don't want any other vamp to be able to move me like that. I want to be yours, and you to be mine." I said softly, dropping my eyes so she wouldn't see the hurt from her earlier rejection still haunting my green eyes.

I felt Ivy's fingertips on my chin and I let her draw my face back up to meet her eyes. "You really want to be mine?" I melted at the tone of her voice, already expecting to be rejected and I leaned in, needing to touch her; show her that it was okay; that I was here. I was always going to be here. "Yes Ivy, I am already yours. I would like it if I was yours in every way". Ivy's face lit up with joy and before I could even blink she had pulled me to her. I snuggled into the crook of her neck, breathing in deep the smell of incense that was solely Ivy and wrapped around her tightly. I felt her nuzzle against my head, dipping down to meet my eyes, "it has to be special. I, I will organise everything. But Rachel? Please don't ever scare me like that again". I smiled and kissed Ivy tenderly, "I promise", I felt warm from the thought that I was going to be Ivy's, and Ivy was going to be mine and I didn't even blink as Ivy carried us into the sanctuary and to her couch.

I snuggled into Ivy, smiling as Ivy's compilation of our favourite Takata songs spilled softly out of the stereo. I smiled as Ivy's fingertips played the piano solo along my spine and I craned up to meet her eyes, "play for me?" I asked softly. Only once had I heard Ivy play and she had stopped the moment she heard me enter the church. Ivy smiled softly and picked me up. She kicked the piano bench around and sat me in front of her. I closed my eyes, curling up against ivy, listening as she played along to Takata's "Red Ribbons". I smiled and leaned up, nuzzling my lips against Ivy's throat as I sung along to the hidden vampire lyrics. Trent had once let me listen to this song with the headphones he had developed specifically for it; and the vampire's beautiful lilting voice had stayed with me ever since. There was one small difference, other than the fact that I am no undead vocalist, was that I changed the 'you' of the song to 'I'. "I'm yours in some small fashion. I'm yours, though I knew it not. I'm yours, bond born of passion. I'm yours, yet wholly me. By your will". Ivy shivered and I smiled as she dipped her head and kissed me softly and tenderly. "You need sleep, Little Witch," Ivy's voice purred softly against my lips and I sighed, knowing she was right. I giggled softly as Ivy swept me up in her strong arms and carried me into her bed. I curled into her body instinctively, the love and protection she offers giving me the most restful sleep of my life.

I woke up and growled when I found Ivy's side of the bed cold, but couldn't help but smile at the scent of coffee wafting from the still steaming mug on her bedside table. I sat up against the headboard and pulled her comforter up around me. I smiled as our combined scents hit me hard, closing my eyes and drawing our scents deep into me. A soft sigh of contentment slid out of my lips and I took a small sip of coffee. Only one thing could make the morning better, and that was Ivy curled around me. I sighed and reluctantly got out of bed, padding on the hardwood floors in my bare feet to the kitchen, hoping my vampire would be there. I frowned as there was no sign of Ivy in the kitchen, and after a moment's listening I realised she wasn't in the church at all. I slumped down into Ivy's chair at her desk and sipped my coffee, wondering where she would have gone this early in the morning. She couldn't have a run, she would have told me. I looked up as Jenks lit on the top of Ivy's monitor – somewhere he never dared to perch when Ivy was home. "Jenks, how's Matalina doing? Does she need any more fern seeds?" I asked with concern and Jenks shook his head, "she's doing okay for the moment. But Tinks knickers Rache. What the hell happened last night. The church reeks. You pushed her didn't you? Again. When are you ever gonna learn?" I clenched my jaw at his fast-paced tirade and I made a swipe at him. I didn't have a hope in hell of catching him, but it least it got him away from Ivy's computer. "I...um... I asked her to bind me," I said softly, my eyes dropping and my cheeks reddening. God this was embarrassing. He was acting like I was one of his stray daughters. "You what? Rache are you sure you're okay. That's dumb, even for you. Ivy's scion? Stupid, frizz headed witch. You realise she won't exert her will on you. And when you realise you don't want it you'll break her."

I growled at Jenks' assumption that I would go back on my decision and break Ivy's heart and I stood abruptly, my hands balling in anger and my face red as I faced the four-inch pixy. "Listen here, Jenks because I am only going to say this once. You are not my Dad. If I want my living vampire girlfriend to make me her scion and she agrees then we'll damned well do it. And you have no say in the matter, got it. Now back off and let us be. We have this under control." I turned on my heel and stalked through to the Sanctuary, leaving Jenks shell shocked in my kitchen. I smiled as I remembered the spelling I had planned to do today. I didn't care if it was a demon curse, I had found a way to save Ivy's soul. I shuffled back into the kitchen and got out the ingredients and my second largest spell pot. My largest had the imprint of Ivy's head after Nick hit her when he mistakenly thought she was going to bite me. I smiled at the memory and then pulled my thoughts back where they needed to be. I pulled out my notes, biting my lip as I went over the mix of ley-line and earth magic. I followed my own instructions, adding the ingredients and then quickening it with my own blood. Now all I needed was for Ivy to be home and we could try it out.

Al's lessons in the ever after had improved my ley line abilities more than I'd care to admit and with that knowledge and grit determination I had invented my own spell, that could turn out to be a curse; to save Ivy's soul. I had planned on telling her last night, but well; things didn't really go according to plan. And the woman wonders why I don't plan. I smiled as Jenks picked through the remnants of my spell as I began cleaning up, "she doesn't know yet does she?" I shook my head and finished cleaning up my spelling, putting the mixture into the pre-marked bottles and sliding them onto the shelf on my spell cupboard. "Then why ask to be her scion when you're going to cure her?" I sighed and slid back into my chair, brushing a stray curl back out of my face. "Because it shows how much she means to me. What we mean to each other. I planned on asking her before this. But this is just the icing on the cake. The spell requires binding to cure her, don't ask me why but it's the only way I could get it to work. Do you think she will go for it?"

Jenks flew and I opened my hand for him so he was at eye-height. "I think she'll love it. When are you going to? I'll make sure we all have a family dinner over at Jih's so we don't interrupt." I smiled, "thanks Jenks. That would be great. And tonight if I can swing it. But she said she wanted to make all the preparations to bind me. That she wanted it to be special. Should I tell her before, or after?" Jenks gave a little shrug, "that's up to you, Hot Stuff, just give me time to get everyone over to Jih's. We don't want to hear the two of you going at it all night and half the next day".

I took a half hearted swipe at Jenks and he flew off my hand in a blur of dragonfly wings. I cradled my coffee in my hand, unable to stop smiling as I went through my mental list of what I'd need to twist the curse that would save Ivy's soul. I slid off Ivy's chair and started gathering my ingredients, lining them up in a rare show of organisation around my second-to-largest spell pot. Crushing the seeds into the mortar and pestle, I added the last few ingredients and stoppered them into the vial I had prepared and stoppered it. I heard the rumble of Ivy's Harley at the front of the church and I scribbled down "Animus ut animus, aura ut aura., Nex crur rapio vestri animus ullus diutius". I was proud of myself for inventing my first spell, even if the invocation was a little wordy. But it was the intent behind the words and I thought 'soul to soul, aura to aura. Death shan't steal your soul any longer' was about as best I could do right now.

I heard the church door close and I quickly finished cleaning up the kitchen and put my spell pots away and started rummaging in the fridge for something to have for breakfast as Ivy came in carrying a canvas sack heavy with groceries. I was nervous about telling Ivy about the curse and she dropped, the groceries on the kitchen island as she stopped short of giving me a kiss good morning. Damn vampire senses I mentally cursed as she picked up my apprehension. I turned around and leaned my back against my mum's old stainless steel fridge and took a deep breath, meeting Ivy's deep brown eyes. "What would you say if I said I'd found a way to keep your soul?" I asked softly, knowing she'd easily hear me anyway. Ivy went unnaturally still, as only vampires could; and I felt a feint tingling in my scar. "You can do that?" She asked softly, her grey silk voice barely above a whisper.

I nodded my head slightly, "I've been.. excelling.. in my classes with Al since Newt took Pierce after my shunning was removed. I know you don't like my magic at the best of times, and this is a curse. But nothing nasty went into it and it's the only way I've been able to do it." I didn't even see Ivy move but suddenly I was in her arms and her lips were crushed against mine. I melted into my vampire, barley even a twinge coming from my scar as we kissed.

I clung to Ivy as though she was the thread holding me to this mortal plane, and finally I realised, that's exactly what she was. The revelation hit me and I sagged even heavier into Ivy's body, moulding perfectly against her. She was my lifeline. No, she was my life. It had taken me far too long to realise it and now I was not going to waste any more time talking myself out of my decision. I love Ivy. Ivy would never do anything to hurt me. Becoming her Scion was just a natural progression of our relationship, and also in her cure. Ivy tasted the difference in my emotions and with black eyes she breathlessly pulled back from me, "Rache?" she asked huskily and I smiled. I pressed my swollen lips against hers softly, "would you doubt me if I said the only way to cure you was to bind me as your Scion?" I asked softly, fearing her answer

Ivy stopped, sitting me on the kitchen counter, "Rache what are you trying to say?" she asked guardedly and I cringed at her tone. "I created a curse. It's mixed ready to go, it requires just one more thing. For me to be your Scion. But Ivy.. I didn't ask you because of the cure. I asked you because I love you, with all my soul – tainted though it is. I cannot imagine being without you, Will you bind me – because we love each other, and not because the curse dictates it?" I knew I was rambling but with Ivy's vamp senses she'd have no difficulty keeping up with me.

She took a step back the circle of deep brown in her eyes widening before me. "I need to think... Rache, are you sure that's why you're asking?" I stepped forward, tucking myself against Ivy's body, pressing my ear to her pounding heart. "Ivy-love, we are in no rush to find a cure, in time I'm sure I could find a way that didn't include binding. But I don't want to. I want to be yours, Ivy. Curing your virus won't negate the binding either. I.. umm... made sure of that when I twisted the curse." Ivy's fingertips were at my chin, gently tilting my head up to hers. I kissed her softly, letting her feel the sincerity of my words in our embrace. "You never cease to amaze me, Dearheart. We will do it tomorrow night. I have some plans. So make sure you're home. I will have everything ready to go. Ceri's going to help me – she wants to have some input."I nod my head against Ivy's chest and nuzzle into her tighter.

I wake up to the heady scent of incense and redwood – Ivy and me, and I smile, cuddling in tighter to the slumbering vampire beside me. I hear a soft purr and I smile, propping myself up on one elbow and watching Ivy's face, peaceful and serene in sleep. A languorous smile spreads across Ivy's pale face and I find myself pulled back down against her. "What are you doing, Little Witch?" I shiver against Ivy as her voice caresses over me and I nuzzle my face into her neck. "I like watching you in those few seconds before you wake. I don't get to see you like that often, you usually wake as soon as you feel me start to wake up". I feel Ivy shiver against me and I smile wickedly, nipping teasingly against her throat. "Rache", she warns softly and I giggle.

I let out a soft squeal as I suddenly find myself back on my side of the bed, pinned under the weight of my Ivy. She loomed over me, and my heart started to quicken. Once upon a time, the quickening of my heart would be from fear. Not anymore. I feared nothing from Ivy now. Instead I was filled with anticipation; the hint of tiny fang I could see sent a shiver of pleasure through my body. Ivy's brown eyes slowly turned to black at the taste of my emotions. I nestled back into the mattress, relaxing under Ivy's touch and I gave her my best seductive smile. Ivy could taste in the air what I was thinking just as easily as she could read the mischief in my eyes and the intent behind my smile.


End file.
